


Just A Little Addition

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I like this one..., Maksyl, Pregnancy weeeeeeee!!!, Slight mentions of Bruno/Len/Erin/Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy adventures with the Chmerkovskiy's, never a dull moment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Likes to Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-shot.
> 
> First part is based off the prompt left on my Tumblr: 'Pregnant Meryl attends DWTS and Erin jokes about 1st DWTS baby!!!!'; Too cute, I couldn't pass it up once I paired it with another prompt that was given to me also.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s Latin night…and she showed up.

She actually showed up tonight to watch him dance.

He is  _pissed._

At 8 months pregnant, his _gorgeous, glowing, **headstrong**_ wife should be at home, resting. Not sitting in the audience of a T.V. show…he doesn’t care that she’s here to watch him ( _well, he cares of course, he loves that she’s his biggest cheerleader_ ), but she should be at home…with her petite (swollen) little feet up.

He can see Tom say hello, watches as Bruno and Len’s faces light up with congratulations and words of compliment ( _‘You’re positively glowing, my darling, glowing!!’)_ and can’t help but feel his initial ire at her appearance start to ebb. He makes his way over in-between commercials to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, a hand on her bump. As he runs his hand gently over it, he leans down to her ear.

“You know,” he says, breath fanning over her earlobe, causing a slight shudder, “you’re supposed to be at home, cuddled under a blanket.”

“And you know,” she says, turning her upper body towards his, face upturned to his,  “no matter what you say, I’ll always do what I want.”

“True.”

After a kiss that he wishes he could make longer, he returns to his partner. They watch their package and deliver a stunning Cha Cha that earns them a perfect 30. While they go get ready for the team dance, he fails to notice Meryl being escorted up to where Erin is standing. What he does notice is Meryl being interviewed.

“So, Meryl, good to see you again…and with a new addition!”

“Hi Erin! Great to see you again too,” Meryl replies, face glowing, hands running over her stomach, “and I wouldn’t say ‘new addition’ just yet, this one still has a little longer to go before making it’s appearance”

He can feel his hands still on the buttons of his shirt, huge grin splitting wide on his face. He knows that Erin won’t cross any lines, and he’d be lying if he would say that Meryl doesn’t look gorgeous, flushed and round with their baby inside her. So he forgets all about getting ready, earning a sigh and rolled eyes from Val (he comes to help him get ready, nice brother that he is), and watches Meryl instead.

“So, when is this bundle of joy due? Any plans to name it Boris or Oleg?” Cue laughter from the audience. _Real nice Erin, bringing that up again._

“Ohhh hahaha, I don’t know about those! Maks and I have a couple options picked out but we’re keeping those a secret. And I’m actually due the end of next month, so pretty soon!”

“Our first Dancing With The Stars baby! Oh, I can’t wait!!”

“Neither can I,” Meryl giggles, then leans close to Erin, face twisted conspiratorially, “I think I’ve got another dancer on my hands though. Couldn’t stop moving when the music for Maks’ Cha Cha was playing.”

Scattered ‘awws’ are heard around the ballroom and that comment, floors him. She couldn’t even wait tell him first. But he isn’t mad, oh no, on the contrary, he feels… _proud?_ Yes, pride has filled him knowing that their baby is happy and healthy and responsive (and apparently knows when daddy is dancing).

“Bro,” Val says, fed up with Maks and the fact he is basically rendered immobile watching his wife’s interview, “We have to finish getting ready, c’mon!”

Shaking his head of baby-induced cobwebs, Maks finishes putting on this costume and heads to the floor. While they take their starting positions, he levels Meryl, now sitting comfortably back in her seat, with a playful glare.

She just shrugs in return, a smile tilting her lips. She may be pregnant but she’s gotta keep him on his toes somehow. Feeling their baby start to kick again when the music starts to plays, she can’t help but feel that this child will keep both of them busy once it’s born…


	2. Hey, Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's enough to almost give Maks a heart attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOMP. And it's done.
> 
> I really hope the wait for this was worth it. I went back and forth so many times on how I wanted to leave it and this is what I got.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Early.

Meryl was in labor and it was _too early_.

It wasn’t even a week after Latin Night. She had complained a little about the baby dropping and more intense Braxton Hicks (which she had been feeling on and off the past couple months—something they went immediately to the doctor for) but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. And now, _this_ , their baby…coming into the world.

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting a little bit. A little under a month early isn’t dangerous by any means. But that doesn’t do much to calm his racing heart, his sweaty palms, at the thought that he isn’t there right there next to her. Traffic is _terrible, choking, stifling_ and it’s all he can do not to tear the hair from his head in _utter frustration_.

He makes it just in time, nearly bowling over anyone in his path to get to her and his baby. The look that overtakes her flushed face, nearly knocks him back, the sheer relief painted there at the sight of him. Instead he surges forward to her ( _it’s always been her, she’s always been **home**_ ), grabbing her hand, outstretched towards him. He presses a hard kiss into her hair, inhaling the scent of her, and draws back.

“You were supposed to wait…” 

“Well, that’s good and all but,” she says, slightly out of breath with exertion, “your child had different plans and they’re running the show so, I figured I’d follow their lead.”

Maks smiles and lets out a laugh at that.

“Follow their lead? You weren’t kidding with the dancer comment the other week, were you babe?”

“No, I really wasn’t…and now, I think they’re ready to make their entrance,…” she grunts, a look passing and settling onto her face of discomfort and pain. 

He calls for the doctor, knowing, without a doubt, that she is usually right when she has a feeling about things. The rest passes in a blur...ice chips, hand holding, words of encouragement and apology ( _‘You did this to me! You! No more children, EVER!!’_ ) blur together into hours.

All at once, it turns into it, _the moment_ , and he’s overcome with fear.

_Will he be a good father? Will they like him? What if they don’t?_

Thoughts racing, he feels his eyes go a little blurry, panic clutching at him, wanting to overtake him. The thing that brings him back, centers him again in the moment, is her small hand…clammy, but strong. He turns his head to look at her, _really look at her_ , and sees in her eyes the iron will that made her a gold medal winner, that made her have faith to jump into this with him, that made her marry him in the first place.

He clutches back, nodding at her…the silent _‘ready when you are’_ passing between them. And just like that...it’s over. 

What is left is a writhing, small, pink toned baby…shock of dark hair, wailing out into the room, into the world, announcing their arrival. _A girl._ He cuts the cord and they take her, cleaning, weighing, measuring, making sure she ( _their daughter, **theirs**_ ) is all right. Happy and healthy. He takes that time to lean his forehead against Meryl’s…breathing a million _thank-you’s_ and _you’re-perfect-she’s-perfect’s_ into the settling air, kissing her in gratitude for bringing their daughter into the world so beautifully. 

When they place their newborn back in her arms, swaddled and infinitely calmer, he has never been more sure that _they_ are his world, they enrapture him so entirely. Meryl, cooing, finger trailing along their baby’s face, turns and looks at him, eyebrows raised in question…he nods. Picking their tiny addition up, he holds her to him, gently. 

“Well, hello,” he says softly, “I’m your papa…” 

\---

(Erin and Carrie Ann cry, during their live broadcast 2 weeks later when Maks delivers a stunning contemporary piece dedicated to his wife and daughter. Really, no one was shocked. It was beautiful…the kicker being the picture they flashed at the end. Maks, Meryl, and baby Aleksandra Marie cradled between them, happy, content, and complete.)


End file.
